A Blast From the Past
by aystar85
Summary: Trunks and Bra were accidently sent to...NAMEK. They will see the father they never knew. The psychopath killer he once was. How will they react? What will Vegeta do?   Sorry for updating this a lot, my first fanfiction, sorry for deleting reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Hey sorry guys about the chapters; some of the reviews couldn't read it well so I've fixed the whole thing and also updated some of the wordings on here and made it a little different. Hope you enjoy and I will put up more chapters, hopefully soon, with school in the way it's a little hard.

A blast from the past.

15 year old Trunks and 5 year old Bra were accidently sent to the past... On Namek...

It was a nice sunny day at Capsule Corpse, Bulma was finished with the time machine she built, it took her nearly 6 months to accomplish.

The time machine is built for the company she knew she was going to make a lot of money from this invention. Bulma-After this I am taking everyone for a long relaxing time at the beach.(Said to herself)

Bulma heads out of her lab and walks to the kitchen she nearly forgot about making dinner for her sayian husband and two demisayian kids. She opened the refrigerator and noticed she hasn't really taken the time to go grocery shopping.

She decided to order pizza for tonight and tomorrow she will go grocery shopping with her son, daughter and husband. Even though she knows how much Vegeta hates any kind of shopping.

Bulma picks up the phone to dial the number for Pizza Hut.

Bulma happily and with a tired voice says "Hi, I would like 10 large pizzas with meat lovers topping please".

Pizza guy on the phone with a kiddish voice says "would you like anything else"?

Bulma says "no thanks that would be all".

Pizza guy on the phone says "that would be 119.99".

With that she shut the phone and went to check up in her family to see where everyone is.

As she was walking out of the room to check on her husband, only to notice he is not in the gravity room she gets a little worried, she hasn't seen her family all day. She goes upstairs to see if her children know anything only to find Trunks and Bra's room empty.

Now she is worried and pissed that they didn't inform her if they went anywhere. Suddenly she hears a little girl's voice and follows the voice from where it's coming from.

She gets to the kitchen and glanced at the window at sees her small family outside in the backyard.

She sees her daughter cheering on her brother and father while Vegeta and Trunks were sparring.

Her worries and anger drained away and approached the lovely scene before her.

Bulma says "Hey guys" although her kids and husband can tell how tired she looked, so they greeted her with excitement.

Trunks and Vegeta stop what they're doing and looked at Bulma. Bra turns her head and runs to her mommy.

Bra very excited says "Mommy I missed you"

And with that she jumps into her mother's arms and gives her a hug.

Trunks says "Hey mom" he missed his mom but won't show it too much, especially not in front of his dad.

Approaching his mother Trunks kisses his mother on the cheeks.

Vegeta with a dry somewhat harsh voice says "Are you finally finished with whatever you were working on".

Hiding any worry in his voice, which he was worried about her well being. All she did was lock herself in the lab and work on her technology. He admired her for that.

Bulma annoyed from his lack of interest in anything says "Yes I am finally finished, on Monday I'm going to present it and we're all going for a little vacation".

Her vacation may never come.

Trunks can sense the hurt in his mother's voice says "So what's the great invention this time"?

(With excitement in his voice even for a 15 year old)

Bulma happy that her son is at least interested in what she does says "I'll show you guys after dinner, I've ordered pizza for us, so it should be here soon, i want you all to go wash up".

Her children go inside the house while Vegeta kept starring at his mate, he truly loved his family, and

he's grown so soft around them, but why not, they gave him a reason to live (life).

Bulma walks closer to Vegeta, he has no shirt on and pretty sweaty but damn even after all these years his body is smokin hot.

Bulma with a soft spoken voice low enough only he can hear her says "I feel like I haven't seen you all day".

Vegeta had a smirk on his face and said "well you haven't you've been working on that damned invention of yours".

Bulma gave a warning look to Vegeta which meant 'screw you'. "Well that 'damned' invention is going to give me some relaxation tomorrow, not that you care about my well being.

Vegeta came so close to her within inches, he put his arms around her waist and looked into her ocean blue eyes.

Vegeta realized he needed to show her how much he appreciated her work so he says "how about I take you upstairs and show you how much I really care".

With that he leaned over and gave her a passionate kiss on her lips. Bulma broke away and looked at her prince charming as much as she wanted this moment to last she knew she had to take care of other things.

Bulma-As nice as that sounds, I have three hungry sayians waiting for their dinner and after I want to show you guys my invention, then later on you can show me how much you care.

Vegeta chuckled, and let go of Bulma and the two walked inside the house waiting for pizza. Dinner came by.

All ten boxes were gone in moments, Trunks had three boxes to himself, Vegeta had five boxes to himself, little Bra had two boxes while giving her mother two pieces which is all Bulma wanted.

During Dinner Vegeta saw how tired Bulma was so instead of her cleaning up Bra after dinner he will do it himself. Bra was putting the last piece of pizza in her mouth she looked pretty stuffed.

Vegeta saw his daughter put the last piece in her mouth and he had a smirk on his face, and smiled at her, then he looked over his son, and he was stuffing his face with the last two pizzas Vegeta was truly amused at his children.

He loved his children so much; they were his pride and joy. Of course his wife too, who gave the gift which are his two children. Vegeta gets up and grabs Bra in his arms.

Vegeta looked at Trunks and said "Trunks take out the boxes to the garbage, I'll wash your sister".

Trunks knew better than to argue and said "Okay".

But Bulma was a little surprised that her husband took Bra to get cleaned up, and asked trunks to take out the garbage she's thinking either he hit his head on a rock or he really cares for his family.

Bulma thought for a moment, well of course he cares, or else he wouldn't be here right now, right? Vegeta was washing Bra's face, there was sauce all over her face, and Vegeta held her against the sink and took his hands and put some water on it and gently pat some water on her face to clean her up.

Vegeta annoyed by the mess his child made he says "You are so messy".

Bra giggled and said "Daddy I wish you can clean me all the time".

Vegeta a little shocked by her words he's not sure why she said that or why she wants him to clean her up after dinner. But he was curious so he asked her.

Vegeta hiding the curiosity in his voice says "And why is that".

Bra without warning says "because I love you sooo much".

Now Vegeta was completely speechless he was also shocked because his daughter wanted to spend every second of her life with her father, which amused him in some way.

Vegeta finished watering her face now he took a dry rag and gently dried her face, before he did that he put her down and he knelt next to her and whipped her face while looking at her as she is waiting for him to say something.

Vegeta would never say those words or at least he thought he would never only says "I know".

Immediately Bra threw herself on her father wrapped her arms around her father's neck and Vegeta wrapped his arms around her and then she gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheeks.

Bulma saw the whole thing which made her heart melt and Trunks just walked in from taking out the trash. Bulma got up and told everyone.

Bulma saw that everyone is ready to see her greatest invention. "okay are you guys ready to see my greatest invention".

Everyone said yes at the same time and they walked towards the lab where Bulma has her greatest invention.

Bulma led the way and finally reached the end of the hall where it was her lab she opened the lab door and then the kids ran in there to see what's the big commotion and then Vegeta saw it, he remembered it from his future son, his eyes wide he didn't want the kids near that thing.

A worried voice starteled the three in the lab.

Vegeta looked at the machine and saw what it was that Bulma built and said "get away from there now".

Bulma shot an annoyed look to her husband

wondering why he's acting like it's a disease. "It's not a disease you know and you could admire my work and appreciate it for once" Bulma says. Vegeta looked at her with a dark glare in his eyes.

Vegeta says "you know if they accidently send themselves to the past"…

Bulma-They won't, no one is able to get into my lab without my password and besides you I am the only one that knows the password.

Trunks looked at his dad and said "Dad this thing is so cool…what is it".

Vegeta ready to explain the death of his son "It's a time machine it can send you anywhere you want. Which means no one is going to touch it, or get anywhere near it you hear me if you do I'll make sure you won't touch anything ever again in your life".

Vegeta really said the words with harsh hatred of his own past really, he didn't want his children exposed to his past, at least not yet.

Trunks and Bra looked at their father he never threatened them like this, and the voice he said it with no emotion so they said "Yes".the two children say with their heads down.

Vegeta saw how down his kids looked his words came out pretty harsh, and his heart hurts when he sees his children unhappy of course he would never tell them that but sometimes they just need reassurance.

Bulma looked at her husband she wanted to get him annoyed so she said "Vegeta I see how you're showing your care because from what it seems to me you're worried about the children".

Bulma stated with a huge smirk on her face. Vegeta shot her an annoyed look.

Vegeta didn't know what to say all he said was "don't get used to it, it's only because I need the boy to train and the girl to"…he didn't know what excuse to give for being worried about Bra.

Bulma then says something that really ticked Vegeta off Bulma says "you need Bra to give you hugs and kisses when you need them, and don't tell me you don't like when she does that I see the way you look at her, sometimes you look for her to have her comfort you".

Vegeta really getting mad because his wife is always right but he wasn't going to admit it so he says "Woman that is absurd, are you hearing yourself, since when do I need comfort, that is something only you humans like". Vegeta really did like when his daughter gave him hugs and kisses no matter how much he tried to deny it Bulma was right. Bulma knew she was right, but she didn't want to argue any longer she wanted to show the kids her invention. So she looked at the kids and said "you guys want to check the inside".

Trunks and Bra excited they both say "yeahhhh".

Vegeta said "NO" very harshly.

Trunks annoyed at his father he did't know why he's acting like he cares? No way Trunks thought so he says "Oh come on dad can't we just see it from the inside". Trunks said with a puppy face look. Bulma was getting really annoyed on her husband's behavior so she said to him,

Bulma tried to keep her mood happy says "Vegeta we'll be in there with them, nothing is going to happen, they want to see my invention, at least they appreciate it.

Vegeta looked at her and at his kids, it's not that he didn't appreciate her work he admired everything she does but this is far too dangerous for the kids to be around, in case they send themselves back to a time when Vegeta was a monster they would see what he doesn't want them to see they were too young to know any of it.

Although he would never admit it but he's grown too attached to his family to let any of them get hurt. And Trunks wasn't only a son to him but like a best friend, like a little brother, something more than a son he loved that boy with every fiber in his body, and beyond, and it was the same for his wife and daughter-his little princess.

He finally said "Fine". With that they all ran to the time machine except Vegeta who was walking and keeping a close eye on his kids especially Bra: she's a little girl she'll press any button.

Trunks really loved this machine he could play a lot of games in it. His mom was explaining that she put a built in playstation 3 and a Nintendo Wii. Trunks wanted to stay in the machine to play video games but he knew his father would say a deathly NO.

But that won't stop him from coming without anyone knowing. And it's not that he doesn't have any video games in the house, he does but it's nothing like what his mother built, she truly was a genius. Bra who was getting annoyed because her father was like her shadow, making

sure she won't do anything sneaky. Finally she turns around to face him.

Bra looked back at her father and says "Daddy I'm not going to touch anything, you can go over there".

With that Vegeta gave her a growl and turned around but kept his distance close to his daughter. Bra on the other her reason why she didn't want her daddy next to her because she found something that attracted her attention and with her father in the way she won't be able to check it out.

She walked over to this button a big pink button, she wondered what it has to offer her, besides pink was her favorite color, and this big pink button indicated that there are presents if she pushed the button. Vegeta was standing next to the exit door, and Bulma was right next to him. Suddenly the ship started shaking heavily Bulma fell on Vegeta and he lost his balance and fell out of the machine with Bulma while the door to the time machine closed tightly Trunks looked back to see what is going on. Bra has pushed the big pink button she couldn't resist any longer. Trunks tried to open the door before the time machine blasted away especially with his parents not in it, he wasn't sure what to do. Sure his mother has taught him a few things about technology but he's just a kid he still hasn't figured out a lot of things. He was getting ready to blast the thing when he heard his sister say,Trunks I'm so sorry" and with that the time machine flew out into the 'time zone'. Both Trunks and Bra fell to the floor not knowing what is happening. Few moments later they landed on an empty planet, Trunks got up from the floor, he looked out the window, if he didn't know any better he would think they landed on Mars. Bra ran next to Trunks to see where they were at. She looked around and she had was about to cry for her mommy and daddy when the machine lady started speaking to no one in particular.

Area planet Namek, year 1991" Trunks eyes went wide, first off he did not know what the hell is Namek and secondly they went all the way back before he was born. Bra spoke up not knowing whether this is a bad thing or good thing. "What (sniffle) do we do now". Trunks turned to fasce her, he was angry because he knew she pushed a button. "Bra see what you did, you just had to press a button, you couldn't handle yourself, now we don't even know where we're at". Trunks wanted to start crying himself he had no idea what to do here he is in a planet that looks a lot like mars and he is stuck with his little sister and his parents were at home safe…

10 Minutes have passed on Earth. Vegeta kept cursing himself for giving in about being next to Bra he should have known why she wanted to be alone so she can press buttons. Bulma on the other hand is crying her eyes out because she knew exactly where the machine has taken them, because she set it up on that time, she didn't know why. She hasn't told Vegeta where they were sent he's just so pissed that he keeps telling her that it was clearly her fault that their kids are not safe at home because she insisted they go 'inside' and check it out. "Listen you jerk, if you had a closer eye on Bra none of this would have happened"! Vegeta looked at her with cold eyes Bulma almost thought that's the old Vegeta from the way he looked at her. "You were the one that insisted to let them see what a dangerous machine you've invented". Bulma clearly had no energy to fight, she thought instead of them fighting they should be thinking about a way to get the children back to earth. Vegeta was forgetting something, he thought it was a time machine right? Well where did the location take them to? Now Vegeta looked at Bulma and knew something else is wrong, where did that woman set the time machine, he thought. Bulma knew that look too well she wouldn't know how to tell him. Suddenly he broke the silence "Where exactly is the time machine set to"? Bulma looked away and quietly said "Namek". Vegeta instantly turned super sayain 2 and screamed "WHAT". He took her arms and lightly, gently pinned her to the wall and held inches away from her face, and said

"You're going to built another damned time machine and send ourselves back to where you set that damned machine you hear me Woman". Bulma was so frightened by the look he gave he never looked like this, and he never pinned her to the wall ready to kill her, but she knew he would never lay a figure on her.

He was just too worried about the kids and what happened on Namek he wasn't ready to tell his kids the man he was. "How am I supposed to build a machine in less than a day, that one took me 6 months" Bulma said. Vegeta let go of her arms because he can see worry and fear in her eyes and he hated to see that in her because he didn't mean to scare her he's just worried, he spoke in a low soft voice. "I will help you build the machine and so will the Z fighters, we will get it done today". Bulma's eyes went wide, was Vegeta really willing to help her build the machine and tops of all that call all the Z fighters to help build this thing. Bulma spoke the silence "I'll call them to come right over". Vegeta said "no need to I'll raise my power level and they will all show up". Vegeta went outside while Bulma was getting her stuff ready to build the damned thing she was tired but she needed to get her babies back. Vegeta is outside raising his level high enough for everyone to come flying in no time, the first he saw was Goku who transmitted himself, he figured Goku would be there first along with Gohan.

"Hey Vegeta" Goku said with a confused look on his face and a goofy happy look. Vegeta looked at Goku, he was actually happy that Goku was around but he's never admit it. "I'll explain when everyone shows up" is all Vegeta said. Goku looked confused. Gohan stepped in and said "Vegeta I don't sense Trunks or Bra are they okay"? Before Vegeta could say anything he saw Krillin and Yamcha and Tien all land at the same time, and then he saw piccolo. Krillin broke the silence. "What's wrong Vegeta I was playing with maroon and all a sudden your power level goes haywire. Vegeta finally spoke "I was hoping you all can help Bulma and I build a time machine…" before he could finish what he wanted to say Yamcha interrupted "Since when did Bulma need our help to build anything". Vegeta looked very annoyed at him, like he was going to start pounding on his head. "If you shut up and listen you would know why you imbecile" Vegeta says. Everyone got quiet and gave their full attention. With that Vegeta continued to talk hoping not to become interrupted by any of those idiots. "as I was saying we need everyone's help to have it done by tonight, and the reason for that because my idiot children decided to press some buttons on the time machine Bulma just built". He finished hoping everyone would help them build the time machine but he felt bad for calling his children idiots, he was just so pissed at them, for putting themselves at risk like this, but they were still young and he had to understand that. Finally Krillin spoke "how long did it take Bulma to build the time machine". "six months" Vegeta said dryly. Yamcha spoke again which is getting on Vegeta's last nerve , "than how do you expect us to build one by tonight". Vegeta looked at him again and gave his deathly look like he is going to kill him, Yamcha swallowed hard he remembers that look. But Vegeta spoke again and after that no one else dared to say anything

else. "If you don't shut up I will tear out your tongue". Goku was quiet the entire time, he's never seen Vegeta get real worried like this, so they must've been sent to a time when he was evil… With that thought Goku decided to ask, "Vegeta where exactly were they sent to". Vegeta felt ashamed to say where, because they knew that time in Namek was hell for everyone, and to have his is experience something like that would be worst than hell for him. Vegeta looked at everyone but when he glanced at Piccolo he sensed that piccolo already knew the answer. Vegeta finally spoke "They were sent to Namek". And with that everyone's eyes went wide…

Trunks was looking around the time machine they were still inside the machine they haven't opened the door yet. But Trunks was trying to figure where this planet was and how far from earth it is, but his curiosity was taking over he wanted to check it out outside and his sister kept telling him to take her outside, but he wanted to know what this planet was before he went

outside. Bra on the other hand saw a mini built in fridge and decided to explore what's inside, besides she's a little girl she's prone to messing up stuff, so is Trunks for that matter. Bra opened the fridge she saw a plate of chocolate chip cookies they look professionally baked cookies. She grabbed the entire plate but the plate was much too heavy for her and she ended up dropping the whole thing on the floor and the glass scattered everywhere. Trunks heard the noise he ran to where his sister was, she already is in a whole lot of trouble. "Bra what did you do, it's enough you got us to some wack planet, now you broke glass". Trunks looked down to see what was in the glass and he sees cookies, he thought "great now they can't even have cookies while they're stuck in a time zone neither were born". He looked at Bra who was ready to cry and he looked down on her legs and there were blood spots on some parts of her legs, he thought it was the glass that scattered on her. "Bra your legs are bleeding". He picked her up and took her out of the glass then she started crying. He went to the chair and set her down and grabbed a wash cloth and whipped the blood from her legs. He then wrapped bandage on her legs, he reached over to open the door but he couldn't open it, he thought there must be a button somewhere to open the door he looked around the machine and he saw an emergency button he hesitated for a moment and then he pushed the button the door opened but the ship's machine lady started taking "will disengage in 5,4,3,2, before it hit one Trunks grabbed bra turning super sayain and flew outside and BOOM the ship blew up. Trunks and bra fell to the floor but Trunks was trying to protect his sister so she wouldn't get hurt she's already hurting as bad as it is. Trunks looks back at the ship and becomes very angry at himself for not trying to look for a real button not some emergency button. "Great now we're stuck here forever" Trunks stated. "Forever, but I miss mommy and daddy" bra said and tears started flowing down her face.

Back at Capsule Corpse the Z fighters were working on the time machine Vegeta hated asking for help but his kids were in danger and he had a feeling things are not going so well for his children. Chi Chi came over to also help and so did Goten besides it's his best friend who needs help. Goten worked pretty close with Vegeta, Vegeta didn't seem to mind besides it's his son's best friend they were like brothers. Goten broke the silence between him and Vegeta "Vegeta, you know I'm coming with you to get Trunks and Bra". Vegeta looked at him and said "like hell you are". Goten got mad it's his best friend he wants to help him, and he knew better than to argue with Vegeta but he didn't care this was Trunks his friends he wanted to help so he said "No I'm coming he's my best friend you know". Vegeta understood where this boy is coming from but this was more on a deeper level and he didn't want Goten there, it would be too much for them, if he took anyone he would take Goku and no one else. Vegeta said "He's my son, and I am going alone, I don't need you in the way". Vegeta spoke with a deadly look at Goten to scare him a little he didn't want anyone in the way and it's too dangerous for the kid it's bad enough his kids are there he defiantly didn't want anyone else in danger, he would never admit it but he cared for Goten. Bulma was lost in her mind she should have listened to

Vegeta and not let her kids see it, but she was too proud of her work and she knew Trunks wanted to follow her footsteps so she let them in to see her invention. She hoped this will be finished by tonight so her and Vegeta can go get the kids in one peace. But she had a feeling that Vegeta wasn't going to let her go with him, she thought either he will go alone or he will take Goku with him. Bulma let out a tear because she really missed her children she hoped they would be okay but what's hurting her the most is that her children might see their father and it won't be a pretty site. Vegeta noticed his wife is crying and is in deep thought he wanted to go comfort her but it was not time for it, he wanted to hurry up and finish the time machine. But the best of her was getting to him, he hated to see her sad he quickly went up to her have her and gave her a quick hug and kiss on the cheeks to assure her that everything will be okay , he scared her earlier and felt bad for it. HE went back his work and he didn't know that everyone saw what he did. Their hearts melted when they saw this they didn't think Vegeta would show his affection in front of everyone especially the Z fighters. They knew he's grown soft around them and they knew he was a changed man completely. Although he still has his bad ass attitude but it's just the way it is, this is who he is. Trunks and Bra were walking around this planet it was hot and sunny, very hot; there was nothing but dirt everywhere. Trunks was holding on to Bra's hand to make sure she doesn't go walking off somewhere. They would fly but his sister was still in the process of learning to fly. Suddenly Trunks spotted a orange looking bal with a star on it, he wasn't sure what it was but he remembered Bulma saying something about it. "Look Bra that looks like a dragon ball, but what are they doing here"? "What's a dragon ball"? "You remember mom used to talk about them, I'm not sure what they do but mom says you have to collect a bunch of them and then some big dragon comes up and you make a wish". Bra says "Cool". Bra ran to the dragon ball but Trunks was hesitant. :"Wait up Bra, you can't use them they're for something important".


	2. Chapter 2

Before she could get to the ball she sees a little kid maybe close to her age with hair that's a little too long for a boy. Trunks right behind her and looks at the kid standing before him. Trunks thought for a moment he looks a little familiar but not sure who it is. Bra who had no idea who this is but was happy there was civilization.

Bra looked at the little boy who looks around her age and says "Hi"

Little Gohan confused as to why little kids are here and says "uh hi"…

Trunks looked at the kid maybe the kid would know what's up he says "I know this sounds weird but we're trying to get home and our ship blew up, we have no idea how to get back home".

Gohan had no idea how these kids are here, they looked like humans. How did they get here, he looked at the little girl who looked a lot like Bulma he thought her blue hair and eyes. And then he looked at Trunks who also looked like someone but can't phase out who.

Little Gohan confused but he also had other things in mind before it's too late "Where are you guys from"?

Trunks a little hesitant to say where their form in case the time line might change this kid could be someone he knew but he wasn't going to be stupid and blurt out he's from the future.

Trunks had to say something "we're from earth we accidently got into a ti..ship I mean and ended up here and then it blew up". Almost forgot he needs to keep it a secret.

Little Gohan still not knowing how these kids got here especially the little girl he says "You guys are form earth, you look a little too young to be here by yourselves".

Trunks looks at the boy speaking thinking like he's any older, he practically a baby Trunks thought and said" you look young yourself, what are you doing here in Namek".

Gohan didn't know how to answer this question, they were here trying to find the dragon balls and keep them away from Vegeta in maintaining his wish for immortality, and said "Well we're kinda here on a mission, I can't say much but you guys really shouldn't be here it's too dangerous".

Trunks had to ask the next question maybe he can do some calculations "what is this place anyway how far from earth is it"?

Gohan not fully understanding how kids are here, have others landed here by surprise, wer they bad guys but these kids looked innocent. " we're pretty far from earth actually, and if you guys have no way of getting home you have to stay with me, I'm from earth as well" is all Gohan could say.

Trunks says "What's your name"?

Gohan says "My name is Gohan".

Trunks eyes went wide, there's no way that's Gohan. Wow he was so little and cute, and pretty strong for a little kid. Bra was about to say something but Trunks stopped her and put his hand on her mouth so she won't say anything. He spoke to her telepathically, she was a smart girl for her age.

Trunks to Bra in mind-Bra we can't tell anyone were from the future it might mess up the time line and we might not exist.

Bra nodded she knew too well if she said anything she might not see her parents again.

Trunks says "My name is Trunks and this is my little sister Bra".

Gohan then says "well nice to meet you both".

Trunks happily says "thanks you too".

Gohan pretty protective over these humans says "you have to stay close to I'll take you guys to my friend Bulma you'll be safe with her".

Trunks and Bra looked at each other with wide eyes. They were completely speechless.

Bra wondered "what are you going to do with the ball in your hand".

Gohan looked at the child and then at the ball and said "oh this isn't any ordinary ball, it's a dragon ball. And I have to keep it safe from others to get to it".

Gohan remembered something and he should tell the kids in case they get into trouble.

Gohan remembered something and says "oh by the way if you see a bald guy, he a good guy too, and Bulma she has blue hair she's where I'm taking you, but if you see a man with a blue armor suit and white boots stay away from him, he's bad news".

Trunks thought this sounds a little too familiar he didn't know too many people who wore blue armor suite with white boots except his dad. Oh well he thought his dad should be with them fighting but he wasn't going to say anything. But he'll talk to Bulma but not to say anything he shouldn't.

Gohan led the way but something doesn't make sense, he can feel the teenager's energy and it's very high to be human. Could it be they were Sayains but there was no more Sayains Gohan thought. Then he remembered the little girl she looks a lot like Bulma…Then it clicked to Gohan, could they be from the future. But that's impossible. He looked at Trunks again and that face looked all too much like someone he can't figure who, those eyes of his are the same color as Bulma but the shape they look like…Gohan's thoughts were cut off when there was a scream. All three children stopped dead at their tracks.

Trunks thought the scream was much too familiar so he says "Sounds like mo..Monkey". He quickly recovered his words he couldn't let them know they might not be born, then he thought damn we should have stayed in the machine.

Gohan looked at Trunks, he could have sworn the boy was going to say the word mom, but let it go.

Gohan finally speaks "I think that was Bulma, come on we have to see if she's okay". Trunks forgot about keeping his identity a secret he flew to where his mother's screams came from, grabbing Bra with the process.

Gohan looked at this with shock, and thought that kid cannot be human, he was too fast . Gohan flew right behind them and caught up with them. He felt something was missing from this picture, there had to be a puzzle to attach to these mysterious young kids, Especially the little girl. Trunks stops midair he senses his mother's weak Ki she was in the cave under the mountain by the water he flew down there not knowing what to expect. Gohan followed still amazed at the kid in front of him.

Trunks lands by the cave, his sister next to him and then Gohan lands next to them and looks at Trunks again. Trunks looked at Gohan and he knew the kid wanted an explanation but what could he say. "the scream came from there, let's go" is all Trunks said before they went in the cave. For some reason Gohan felt like he could trust these two even if he didn't knw who they were where they came from. Trunks stopped at the sight of his mother, oh he missed her so much but it would be weird hugging someone they don't know yet. Bra looked at her mother and ran to her but Trunks stopped her. And Bra remembered what Trunks told her. Trunks looked at his sister and told her "Bra remember what I said you can't do that, they won't know you anyway". Bulma looked at the kids and had no idea who they were, she shot Gohan a look and Gohan gave her the 'I don't know what's going on either look'. Bulma approached the two kids in front of her studied them both especially the little girl she looked like someone she couldn't tell who. And the boy handsome for his age and he also looked like someone.

Gohan broke the silence and said "hey Bulma this is Trunks and his sister Bra, there kinda lost here they need to find a way back home to earth.

Bulma looked at the kids wondering how on earth they got to Namek, but she finally spoke her thoughts "How did you guys get here, aren't you a little too young to be on your own".

Bra looked at her mother, she wanted to cry because she just wanted her mother to hug her and tell her it's okay but her brother told her that no one will know them because they are from the future. But she had to say something maybe her mother will say something to her "we came by accident I press the wrong button and we ended up in here". Tears started forming in her big ocean blue eyes Bulma felt so bad for some reason she felt she can trust these tow even if she just met them, something about them was telling her they were good. Bulma found it that her heart was aching at the sight of this beautiful little innocent girl crying and said "don't worry sweatheart we'll getcha back home soon okay". Bra nodded and looked at her brother who was also ready to burst his bubble but kept it away from anyone. Instead he said something else "Why were you screaming, we heard you scream so we came as fast as we could". Bulma found it weird how he knew it was her screaming and found her. Bulma just looked at him, there was something about these two she felt, but she didn't know what it was, right now she needed to be strong and help with this mission. Gohan broke the silence and said "Bulma why were you screaming did that monster come here" Bulma snapped out of her trail of thought and looked at Gohan and said "no he wasn't here but I had a nightmare that that buster was in here trying to take my precious dragon ball". Trunks wanted to know who they were up against and why his father is not here to help, he was part of the Z fighters right? But instead he asked the question that would tear him apart. "Who is this guy, and why is he after the dragon balls". Both Bulma and Gohan looked at each other and then at the two beauties standing in front of them. Bulma decided to tell them since they seem trustable, "well there are two maniacs out there maybe a third I'm not sure, but one of the idiots wants the dragon balls to with for immortality the other nasty monster wants them because… well I'm not sure but they are bad guys and I won't let them touch the dragon balls". Trunks thought this would be interesting if he fought with them, he wanted to know what they were up against. "Can we help you keep the dragon balls safe, I've been training with my dad since I was 4 but slacked off after I got to high school, but I'm still strong enough to help". Bulma saw this glitter in his eyes he was truly something he wanted to help and those eyes of his she seen them before. Gohan broke the silence again he wasn't sure why Bulma was acting a little weird. "Bulma I'm going to see what has happened, I'll be back". Before Gohan could leave Trunks stopped him "wait I want to help, since my sister and I are stuck here I might as well do something useful". Gohan hesitated at first then thought about the girl she certainly can't come along. Gohan said "Okay but your sister can't come I don't want you to come either only because it's too dangerous". Then Trunks thought for a moment, he can't leave his mother or sister here alone he had to take care of them, but he also wanted to help Gohan. He looked back at his sister and before he could say anything else Bulma said "don't worry I'll take care of your sister, I've taken care of Gohan when he was younger". Trunks thought for a moment and looked at his sister she gave him a reassuring look that she won't say anything she shouldn't. Trunks then looked at his mother and said "okay but I promise I won't take long I just want to see what's going on, thanks mo…Bulma". Now Gohan and Bulma both looked at Trunks this is Gohan's second time hearing that he messed up the words he knew that Trunks was going to say MOM but he covered it by her name. But whatever. "You're welcome" is all Bulma said.


	3. Chapter 3

Back at Capsule Corpse it's late almost 10PM. Everyone looked exhausted Yamcha crashed out on the chair next to Krillin. Chi Chi fell asleep on the couch. Goku, Piccolo, 18, Gohan, and Vegeta were putting in the last things inside the machine while Goten and Bulma were calculating some things. Vidal and baby Pan were sleeping on the couch with maroon. Well Goten was just watching Bulma do the calculations. Bulma kept telling Goten to take a nap but he wouldn't listen to her. Bulma looked at Goten and she knew he was worried like she was, besides they were best friends but she saw his eyes blood red from being so tired so she told him "Goten I really think you should take a nap, you look exhausted". Goten looked at her the 14 year old will not fall asleep and not save his best friend. Goten looked at her and said "I am not going to sleep, Vegeta might leave me here and I want to go with him to find Trunks and Bra". Bulma admired Goten he's so much like his father, Bulma remembered all those years back with Goku so much like Goten and Trunks. Her memory struck when she thought of Trunks her first born, her baby lost in Namek and her daughter Bra her precious angel.

Then the thought came about Vegeta how he's so worried about his children seeing his past, what his old self would kill them. Surely Trunks was strong enough but she knew Trunks too well he would never hurt his father. That made Bulma worry even more and she knew her husband is worrying a lot as well but showing his worry through anger.

Finally Vegeta and Goku put the last installation in the ship. Vegeta gave a look to Goku who Goku only understood, which meant 'thank you' Goku nodded and smiled warmly and his long time friend.

Vegeta looked at everyone in the room he wanted to thank everyone for their help without them they would never have finished this, and Bulma his wife she put 6 months of work into less than 10 hours and everyone looked exhausted. At that moment everyone started to wake up when Bulma's computer when off making some weird noise but it was an error so she ignored it and turned it off. Vegeta looked at everyone and he said "Thank You" pretty loud where it got everyone's attention. It was Goku who broke the silence and said "You're welcome Vegeta". Then everyone else followed at said the same. Bulma came up to Vegeta and told him "Are you ready so WE can leave" she had to emphasis the 'WE' because she knew her husband wanted to go alone not to put her in danger. He glared at her and said "what do you mean 'WE', you are not going anywhere, I will go alone and bring back your brats". Bulma's anger is flaring up she is not going to stand back and have the prince have it his way. "I built the machine so I do as I wish" is all Bulma said and walked in the machine waiting for whoever will come. Vegeta very anger clutching his fist together said "Damn woman wants her death with". Goku then looked at Vegeta and told him "it's okay I mean Bulma has come with us to many battles fought she's brave and beside if your kids have already met the old you, Bulma would be there to assure them everything's okay". Vegeta looked at him he thought he had a point, but then he would have to keep a close eye on her but said to Goku "You have a point Kakarot". Bulma stuck her head out from the door and looked at everyone she knew it was too late to go back home so she said "I want you all to crash here tonight until morning because it's too late to go home now. You guys can all find a guest room to crash". Then she stuck her head inside waiting for her arrogant prince.

Goku looked at Vegeta who was about to board the machine and wanted to go with him so he said "hey Vegeta I'm going with you, I'll help get your family back". Vegeta looked at him he didn't want to depend on Goku to do everything he needed to do things on his own, although he appreciated the help but he had to deny it for now. "I am perfectly capable of taking care of my own family kakarot". Goku had to argue he needed to go to make sure Vegeta doesn't do anything stupid "But Vegeta it's not what I meant…" before he could finish his line Bulma cut in and said "GOKU GET IN HERE YOU'RE COMING, VEGETA'S TOO PROUD TO SAY HE NEEDS YOU WITH US; WE NEED TO GET TO NAMEK NOWWWW". With that Goku and Vegeta got into the ship what they didn't know is one other sneaked in the ship.

Trunks and little Gohan were flying around Namek to find the rest of the Dragon balls Gohan wanted to ask Trunks so many questions because a lot didn't make any sense to him. Here are two earth kids stuck in Namek…Weird he thought. But right now he had a mission to keep Vegeta and Freiza away from the Dragon balls.

Trunks looked at Gohan he never knew Gohan was a great fighter at such a young age, although he does remember his father saying how strong Gohan used to be. Trunks decided to ask the question that's been nagging him for a while, who in the world are they trying to keep the dragon balls from and why? "Hey Gohan who exactly are you guys fighting against I mean you guys are trying to keep the dragon balls from getting into the wrong hands but who"? Gohan looked at the kid he guessed he a t least should tell the kid in case he bumps into trouble which is very likely. "Well the guy who wants the dragon balls is a not from earth and he wants the dragon balls to wish for immortality". Trunks really wanted to know who this guy was maybe his name was Frieza, Trunks has heard his father say something about how Frieza screwed up his life but never says how. So again Trunks asked the question "Do you know where the bad guys are from". Gohan looked at Trunks wondering why so many questions and said "Well I'm not sure"… Before Gohan could say anything he spoted Krillin who said "Hey Gohan over here". Gohan heads down there and so does Trunks. They land in front of Gohan Trunks starts to laugh he never could picture Krillin bald his father has told him about how Krillin's nick name 'baldy'. Krillin looked at the laughing Trunks and wondered first who is this kid and second why is he laughing. Krillin shot Gohan a look like 'Okay'. Krillin had to say something "So Gohan who's your friend who seems to find something amusing". Gohan says "This is Trunks their sort of lost here". Krillin looked at Gohan and wondered how is he lost then he said 'their'. Krillin had to ask "what do you mean their lost, I see one kid here, don't tell me there's more". Trunks looked at Krillin he stopped laughing and had to be serious "well my little sister and I are kinda stuck here". Krillin looked around he certainly does not see a little girl and besides this is no place for a little girl. Trunks saw that Krillin is looking around for his sister so he said "Oh my sister is with Bulma, I came with Gohan to help search for the Dragon Balls". Krillin said "um if you don't mind me asking but how on earth did you and your sister get here, you seem too young to be on your own and how old is your sister". Trunks looked at Krillin he couldn't answer all those questions so all he said was "She's five". And walked away before more questions squatted at him. Krillin's mouth dropped thinking where are their parents a little five year old on her own, something was certainly suspicious but he had no time for this right now.

Vegeta, Bulma and Goku are all in the time machine it's going slower than usual they should have been there by now. Vegeta is standing next to Bulma, Goku was doing push ups when he kept hearing something coming for the room behind him, Vegeta caught the attention too. Vegeta looked back and saw Goku stop his push to see what is going on, Goku eyed the prince as well because something was wrong. "Kakarot did you hear that". Goku says "Yeah I did, but I'm not sure what it is". Goku gets up Vegeta comes next to him and hears it coming from the behind the couch in the other room. Vegeta tried to sense if anyone's Ki but couldn't sense one he thought they were hiding their Ki.


	4. Chapter 4

Vegeta thought for a moment it had to be one of the Z fighters., he guessed would be the immature young one. He shot Goku a look they both nodded with each other and they pulled the door open and saw a young boy wrapped in a blanket so on one could see him. Goku's eyes widened but he had a feeling Goten would do that especially since it involved his best friend.

Vegeta looked at Goten he had a little smirk in his face, he thought this kid would do anything for his son, which Vegeta appreciated a lot but would never admit it, then Vegeta thought he gets it from his father. Goku broke the silence "Goten what are you doing here".

Goten looked at the full blooded sayians in front of him, though neither were all that mad. "I wanted to come and find Trunks too, but Vegeta kept telling me 'NO". Goku looked at Vegeta and Vegeta looked at the both of them. Goku knew why Vegeta didn't want him to come, he was worried about him and he couldn't watch all 4 of them meaning Bulma, Trunks, Bra and Goten.

Goku gave a warm smile to Vegeta and Vegeta smirked and walked away feeling awkward. Goku finally said "It's okay son Vegeta was just worried about you, although I it would have been better for you to stay home and take care of your mother". Goten looked at his father, his father always allowed him to come to the battles unlike Vegeta who was overly protective of his kids, surely he would let Trunks fight in the martial arts but not more than that unless really needed. "But dad you always have me come with you, why is it so different now".

Goku looked at him Vegeta could hear them but he didn't want Goku to say anything surely he will find out sooner or later who Vegeta was. Bulma almost didn't notice all the commotion because she was too busy programming the machine on where to land and how. Suddenly she heard a familiar voice she turned around to see Goten.

The 14 year old boy standing next to his father and his father having a serious expression on his face. "Goten? Vegeta spoke for them all "The brat managed to sneak in while we weren't looking". Bulma eyed Goku and Vegeta and said "How could the both of you be so stupid, couldn't you sense Goten in here". Vegeta and Goku looked at one another, really it wasn't a big deal but Goten is so much like his father, he wants to look and see and concur which Vegeta had in mind grab his kids and go back to the machine without encountering anything but Vegeta knew his son all too well he's probably found Gohan and helped his search for something he rarely knew about.

Bulma still waiting for an answer "WELL". Goten finally said something "I'm sorry Bulma but it wasn't fair, I want to help find Trunks too, I don't mean to be in the way".

Bulma felt bad for yelling at him, well technically she didn't yell at him but yelling because of him. She looked at Goten and every time she looked at him it reminded her when she was a teenager and her adventure with Goku, she gave him a warm smile, he only meant to help her son. "It's okay Goten, I'm sorry I screamed at you". Goten smiled and said "It's okay". Vegeta looked at them all and thought how lucky he is to have people actually care so much about something that is part of him.

Suddenly the time machine landed pretty hard on the floor. Bulma fell on Vegeta and Goten leaned on Goku accidently. Vegeta looked at his wife she accidently bumped herself on the handle before she fell on Vegeta he didn't know what was coming she looked at him with a bluish purplish bruise on her forehead he cursed himself for not watching her carefully. Bulma tried to get up with Vegeta's help but she felt a little dizzy. Vegeta looked at her forehead and said "dammit Bulma you're so clumsy".

Bulma was dizzy but that didn't mean she couldn't start a fight. "Well excuse me if we landed pretty hard I happy to fall like you did and I hit my head". Vegeta didn't mean to be mad at her he hated seeing any of his family hurt. Vegeta held her hand and helped her sit on the chair he looked at her bruise and ran his thumb on it to sooth the pain then he remembered something he turned and looked at Goku "Kakarot did you bring those senzu beans like I told you". Goku said "Yeah of course". He handed one to Vegeta and then he gently put down Bulma's mouth. Moments later Bulma's dizziness went away the bruise slowly disappeared Vegeta was relieved Bulma looked out the window and they landed everyone forgot that they landed they were all eager to find the kids.

Vegeta opened the door but before he walked out Bulma grabbed him and kissed him passionate on the lips he was shocked by this and he thought it's defiantly not the time for this, but this meant something else he could feel it within her.

Goten looked at the scene before him and got disgusted he looked at his father who gave a warm smile for the two set before him. Bulma finally pulled away and Vegeta was the one who spoke first with a soft voice "What was that for". He didn't want to hear the answer because he was afraid of the truth. Bulma looked at him, and said "no matter what I see out there it's not going to change how I feel about you".

Vegeta relaxed a little and just looked into her ocean blue eyes he felt that she was insecure about something else but what he didn't know and right now he had to get his kids. Bulma pulled away and walked outside Goten looked at Vegeta and walked after Bulma he thought Grown up he can never understand them, and what was Bulma talking about? Goku walked out and patted his friend on the shoulder and Vegeta looked at him and nodded and they both walked out of the machine together.

Vegeta walked next to Bulma he wanted her close to him in case someone hurts her because he knows exactly who is out there and he needed to find his kids especially his daughter. She was tiny and weak but he didn't care she was his little princess.

Back at the cave young Bulma kept giving Bra glances the little girl kept starring at her for no reason but it wasn't a weird stare, but a stare that Bulma herself does when she is thinking about that person. Weird she thought and something about this girl, she was so cute, those big apple cheeks of hers her blue hair matching her ocean blue eyes. She wondered how on earth such a cute little girl could be alone here all by herself, she looked so innocent she never seen a little girl like this something about her not sure what it is.

And then she thought about the boy, he was cute and strong a young teenager here stuck with his sister, she thought he wasn't even old enough to drive. Then she thought maybe they ran away from home and ended up here but how, only she was able to built things that can take anyone different planets.

Bulma had to ask the girl "So ummm how did you get on this planet, I mean you must have had some sort of ship right? Bulma felt weird asking the question to this little girl. But Bra kept looking at her not sure what to say Bra was thinking what should I tell her, Trunks said not to say anything might ruin the future for us, so I'll just keep quiet maybe she'll think I'm deaf or something, who am I kidding it's mom she'll ruin my hearing, o well. Bra did the most adorable thing that all little kids do when they don't know the answer she simply tilted her head and shoulders up and hands up she gave her the 'I don't know look'. Bulma wanted to laugh it was just so cuter and adorable what the little girl did. Bulma thought she wanted to challenge the little girl she thought it'd be fun. She said "you don't know or you don't want to tell me". Bra raised an eye brow much like her father but said nothing, she decided to change the subject instead of acting like she can't speak or hear "why are you in here, who are you afraid of". Bra managed to say those words without breaking a sweat she is really smart for her age.

Bulma looked at the little girl, how could she tell her, she wouldn't understand. Bulma begin "Well you see…" She was cut off mid sentence when she noticed the little girl slightly bouncing up and down, almost looked like she had to use the bathroom.

Bulma looked at her and said "umm sweetie is something wrong". Bra looked at the younger Bulma and said "I have to go potty". Bulma looked at the little girl and had no idea where she could take her to go potty. Bulma said "here take my hand and we'll find somewhere you can go potty". Bra nodded at took her younger mother's hand and they walked outside of the cave, Bulma looked around and hoped that Vegeta guy didn't spot them especially this little girl.

Bra looked around, she knew she was going to have a hard time looking for a place to release her liquids. She thought of all those times her mom and dad used to take her to the bathroom. There was a time where her dad took her to the bathroom when they were at the beach he was carrying her because she really had to go but then she pea all over her dad's arms, shirt, and stomach. Bra laughed at the thought, while tears were streaming down her face. Bulma looked at Bra and wondered why she smiled and then cried.

"Bra are you okay, we'll find a bathroom where you can go potty okay". Bra looked t Bulma, although Bulma knew why the girl was crying it's because she probably misses her mom and dad.

Trunks, Gohan and Krillin had to go back to Bulma Krillin said "Vegeta might be heading towards Bulma he knows she has one of the dragon balls". Trunks shot a look at Krillin and thought why would his dad be after the dragon balls made no sense to him but decided to not say anything. They flew towards Bulma and Bra, but Trunks had his mind somewhere else, why would his dad be after the dragon balls? Were they all running away from his father but why? Then the thought hit his head about what little Gohan said earlier about a guy with a white and blue armor suit and white boots. But no his dad is a good guy; his mother would never fall for a bad guy, would she? A bunch of questions were floating through Trunks mind but he had no conclusion. But he hoped he could get home soon because he was missing his parents.

Bulma tried to help Bra by taking her behind a hill where no one can spot them. Bulma looked at Bra and said "I guess you can potty here, I won't look don't worry". Bra looked at Bulma she couldn't pea here it was yucky and she had to go really bad. "I can't pea here it's yucky". Bulma looked at the floor and didn't blame Bra she would be disgusted too. "Well hunny there's no other bathrooms here, you'll just have to go potty here until we get out of this planet that is". Bra got an idea her mother used to help her when she needed to use the bathroom at times "Can you go potty with me". Bulma's eyes widened, Bulma thought this girl acts as if I'm her mother, only mothers and fathers do that with their kids, she couldn't do that with this little girl but how can she deny that beautiful face of hers for some reason this little girl didn't feel like a stranger to her. Before Bulma could say anything she heard something spilling then she looked down at Bra she already released her problem. Bra looked up with guilt written all over her face and said "Oops". Bulma wanted to laugh because the whole situation was too funny, here with this little girl made this whole trip to Namek sort of worth it. Bulma knelt down and looked into the girl's ocean blue eyes and said "It's okay it's so hot in here you'll dry up pretty fast". Bra felt a little better after releasing everything but she didn't like being wet usually her mom or dad would change her after, although she always loved it when her dad would change her, she was such a daddy's girl and everyone knew that.

Bra felt her brother's Ki getting closer she was happy she missed her brother dearly and she wanted some comfort. Trunks saw his sister and Younger mother at a distance and flew faster, he landed in front of Bulma and Bra. Bra ran to her brother and gave him a hug he gave her a hug too. Bulma looked at them both and thought how cute they were. Bra looked up at her brother and said "Can we go home now". Trunks didn't know what to say they might be stuck there forever, so all he said was "Hopefully we'll get home soon, alright sis". Bra nodded and then she saw Krillin land and Gohan she laughed when she saw Krillin. Krillin looked at the little girl, he'd never seen such an adorable little girl like this before so pure and innocent somewhat like her brother but this little girl you just want to pick up and kiss and hold. But then Krillin snapped out of the thought and noticed the little girl laughing.

He had the same reaction when he met Trunks he wondered is there something wrong with the way he looks. "Now why are you laughing, is there something on my face". Then Bra stopped laughing and said You're bald". Now everyone started laughing except Krillin he thought yeah so he's bald. Bulma managed to laugh first she really couldn't hold it, it was too funny coming from a little girl. Gohan and Trunks were laughing too.

Bulma stopped laughing she wanted to talk to Krillin and Gohan alone so he looked at Gohan and Krillin and said "Gohan, Krillin can I talk to you both privately". Trunks looked at his younger mother, wondering what she is going to say but he decided to give them the privacy and said "I'll take my sister and we'll walk around". Bulma looked at him and nodded.

Bulma started talking "don't you think it's a little weird there two kids stuck on this planet, I still don't know how they managed to get here". Krillin and Gohan just looked at eachother she was right how did they get here? And who were their parents?

Trunks and Bra were walking along the mountain Trunks smelled something funny and looked at his sister and said "Bra did you pea in your pants". Bra looked up at him and said "I had to go and mom wanted me to pea in a nasty hole and I couldn't". Trunks felt bad for his sister she really is so tiny she only wanted love so Trunks tried to cheer her up "Don't worry Bra we'll get home soon, and you'll see mom and dad again I promise". Bra gave a warm smile she was happy she was at least with her brother and not alone she wouldn't know what to do.

Suddenly they stopped dead at their tracks…


	5. Chapter 5

Trunks felt a dark presence. Bra sort of felt something but ignored it, she's so young she doesn't know what it means.

Bra was about to run to her father, "Daddy". She called out but Trunks stopped her because he had a feeling something was wrong, yes this was not his dad from the present but it was it dad from the past.

"Bra remember what I told you, they don't know us yet". Trunks had to say something to his sister but he couldn't run now he had to face his father.

Vegeta looked at the two children in front of him, he wondered who the hell are they, and who do they belong to? How did they get here? But Vegeta didn't care he was going to kill who ever stands in his way. He looked at them, he could sense their power level the boy had a tremendous power level which he thought no one can be stronger than him so he thought he will kill the boy and the girl would be too easy. "Well well well what do we have here". Bra looked at her father she didn't know why he was acting like this, she thought her father is a good guy a nice guy well to her at least.

Trunks had to know something to be sure, he had some things figured out but he needed to know first "Are you the one after the dragon balls".

Vegeta's eyes widened he thought they had the dragon ball, then he thought he would kill them both and get what he needed. "I assume you have what I want, now give it to me or I'll kill you both".

Trunks challenged his father he had to get answers he knew his father was a prince in his planet he knew a guy named frieza was a very bad guy. "You'll kill us either way won't you". Vegeta gave a smirk the was smart he thought. Trunks knew he was stronger than his past father besides he was super sayain but he won't fight his father no matter what unless he tries to hurt Bra then he would have no choice.

Vegeta spoke he needed the dragon balls now "Smart boy, now you better give me the dragon ball, if you don't I will rip out her heart". He pointed at Bra, Trunks had a feeling he would do this.

Trunks spoke again "Do you work for some guy named Frieza". Vegeta gave a deathly stare almost like he was done talking and out with killing these idiots who dare speak to him.

"Who the hell are you anyways, and where did you come from" Vegeta managed to say those words without blasting the boy into pieces.

Now it was Bra's turn to speak she really didn't know why her father was being like this, why he wanted to kill them, and why was he after something that's not his? None of it made sense to her. "We're stuck here, we're trying to get home but we can't".

Vegeta looked at her he could care less about her pathetic problems, he knew one blast would kill the weak pathetic girl he thought.

"you're no use for me". Is all Vegeta said and then he threw a ki blast toward the little girl because she was not needed but the boy maybe he might be some use later.

Trunks eyes widened there was no way he would hurt them especially not Bra no one could he thought, he snapped out of his train of thought and tried to covered Bra he blocked her from the Ki blast while doing that he was almost going to turn super sayain but had to control himself because then there would be questions.

Trunks managed to block Bra's view but the Ki blast was so strong that when it hit Trunks he got hurt really badly, his stomach bled severely he coughing blood, but he had to save his sister. Trunks fell to the floor his head started getting dizzy. His eyes started to blurr but he was still alive although his level has sunk a little but still managed to be strong.

Bra looked at her brother she started crying "Trunks why did you do that, it should have been me".

Trunks looked at his sister and couldn't believe what she was saying she spoke like a grown up.

"Don't worry sis I'm still strong"… before he could finish his sentence Bra ran to her father she wanted to hurt him for doing that to her brother, everything has sunk into her. Now she knew that her father was an evil disgusting man, and her mother well her mother seems the same.

"How could you do that, what do you want from us". Bra managed to say that while tears streaming down her face. And trying to hit her father's legs although nothing was hurting him, but there was slight pain he wondered how can a little girl hurt him even a little. He looked at her with disbelief why wasn't she fearing him, she was more angry with him than fear.

"Foolish girl". After Vegeta said that he took Bra's head and slammed her into the floor, Bra hit the floor but her head hit the rock and suddenly she started bleeding, she fell unconscious for a moment. Trunks screamed "NOOOO" but he had a hard time moving.

Although she went unconscious but she was still breathing Vegeta wonder how in Kami's name can she still be alive any other human would have been long dead by now, with scattered pieces of their bodies everywhere.

Trunks tried to crawl next to Bra really this just wasn't his cup of tea. Right now he would be at home playing video games with Goten but instead he's here experiencing what a cruel father he has. Trunks thought how could he do that to a little girl, how evil can someone be.

Trunks looked at Vegeta with disgust "How could you do that to her, she's just a little girl, she had nothing you wanted".

"Shut up you fool, or I'll rip out your tongue". Is what Vegeta said he really didn't care but he wanted to know how these pathetic humans can have strength like they do?

Bra started coming back to conscious blood is coming down her face but she ignored it, all she wanted to do is go home for a second there she thought she was dreaming when her father hit her, he would never do that to her. But Bra had to face the truth this was her father who he was but not who is now, but Bra is having a hard time convincing herself that her future father still loves her, she is thinking maybe he just wants something from her and when he gets it he will hurt her.

Trunks looked over at his sister, happy that she's alive, he had to admit she was a strong little girl.

"Bra are you okay". Bra looked at her brother and got up a little her head hurting her like someone is throwing hard punches at it but she ignored it all.

"Yeah I'm fine, but you're the one hurt badly".

Trunks smiled at her even though they both got hurt she was more worried about her brother.

"I'm cool, just a little pain". Before he could say anything else Vegeta spoke now annoyed of the emotional crap in front of him. "Which one of you are going to tell me where the dragon ball is, and if you don't"… before he could finish Trunks stopped his words he was getting sick of this, here he is getting ready to die in a time period where he never existed.

"Or you'll what, I'm sick of you, just leave us alone". Is all Trunks said before he got a kick on the head. Trunks fell back down. Now Vegeta was really angry, he looked at the little girl and then back at Trunks who was getting ready to get up again.

"I'll rape her if you don't lead me to the dragon balls".

Trunks eyes widened with fear, he was actually going to rape a little girl, not any little girl but his own flesh and blood, no way Trunks was really shocked, his heart almost fell off when he word 'rape'.

Bra got up but Vegeta grabbed her by the hair and slammed her to the floor he was getting ready to lean on her and unzip his pants but before he even started to lean on her, Trunks came out of nowhere and kicked his father with all the force that was left in him.

"No one touches my sister… I can't believe I actually looked up to you, to think that Vegeta was a great man…great man my ass". Trunks threw another punch at his past father and Vegeta went flying off the mountain. When Trunks threw the punch he had turned Super Sayain but Vegeta didn't have time to see. Of course the hit wasn't hard enough to kill Vegeta but enough to get him out of the way, and enough time for Trunks and Bra to leave the area.

Krillin and Gohan had sensed Trunks power level go down at first they weren't sure who level that was but then they just remembered the mysterious boy and the little girl. Gohan thought something must've happened. Krillin spoke for himself and Gohan "Bulma wait here we're going to check it out to make sure their okay". Bulma nodded and the two flew away.

Trunks managed to get his sister and get away from everyone, he sensed Gohan and Krillin getting closer but he really didn't want to deal with anyone he just needed answers and wanted to get home he wished he never step a foot in that machine. A thought came to him, no wonder why his father was so worried about going to the past so they wouldn't see his cruelty. Trunks held his sister to his side and they walked away quietly to hide for a while.

Krillin and Gohan went around the mountain four times they couldn't find the two kids. Or sense their levels they thought maybe Vegeta had gotten them. "There not here Gohan" is what Krillin said. Gohan looked at him with a worried expression. "You don't think Vegeta got them do you"? Krillin looked at Gohan he didn't have the answer.

Trunks managed to find a cave on top of the mountain without anyone knowing about he went in and his sister held by his side. He thought he wouldn't have much longer to live. Bra set herself down on the floor and Trunks right next to her. "Trunks do you think we'll ever get home"? Trunks looked up he really didn't know if he ever would, he sure missed his mom and Goten, and he hated to admit it but he missed his father the one he knew the his past. "Bra if mom and dad can't find us, Goku sure will". With that they both fell asleep.

HOPE YOU GUYS REVIEW THIS, AND ENJOY; THERE WILL BE MORE TO COME.


	6. Chapter 6

Past Vegeta got knocked into the other mountain, that boy had knocked kicked him pretty hard, no one had that kind of strength he almost admired that. Then another thought got him, the boy got so ticked that he thought I was going to rape the little girl, I would never do that to a little girl at least, she was too young a innocent.

Vegeta thought he only said that to scare them to give him the dragon balls he wasn't actually going to rape her. He was only about to blast her while having her on the ground but he had no intentions to rape the girl.

Vegeta snapped out of his thoughts, and realized something important, why couldn't he kill the kids, was this planet getting to him because he couldn't kill the gorgeous blue haired woman either.

But something about these kids, why couldn't he kill them, yes he hurt them badly thought he actually killed them, but there was a new feeling inside him about the little girl, he felt guilt as soon as the words came out of his mouth 'rape'. But it sure got the boy ticked off. But he only said it to scare them so they will lead them to the dragon balls.

Future Vegeta, Goku, Goten, and Bulma were walking, Goku thought if they fly someone might spot them, all they want is to get the kids out and leave. Vegeta does not want anything to change in his life. He loves the way his life is, he's never been more happier or relaxed though he would never admit it.

Goten started speaking "What happened here that was so bad, I mean we all fought together right"?

Goku, Vegeta and Bulma all glanced at each other what could they possibly tell him, although they were probably going to have to explain it to Trunks and Bra if they encountered anything which Vegeta and Goku both know that they have.

Vegeta stopped Bulma, Goku and Goten looked at Vegeta confused.

"I can sense Trunks but his power level has decreased tremendously".

Bulma began to worry, and her anger was flaring up at Vegeta because she remembered that day in Namek he was so evil.

Bulma looked at Vegeta and said "What about Bra can you sense her"?

Vegeta tried his hardest to sense his daughter's Ki but couldn't he was getting really worried but didn't show too much worry.

Vegeta felt a hand on his shoulder he looked at it was Goku. "Kakarot get your hands off me" is all Vegeta said before Goku teleported them to Trunks location. Before he said that Goku spoke to Goten mentally and told him to take Bulma back to the ship and take care of her we'll be right back.

Vegeta and Goku are in a cave and Vegeta turns and looks at his children almost dying in front of his eyes. His eyes widen holding back his eyes from tearing he knew who had done this to them, he knew it was him, and he had to explain to his children everything.

Vegeta cursed under his breath and ran to his children.

Goku right next to him, by his side.

Vegeta and Goku checked Trunks and Bra's pulse and there is still a pulse which Vegeta have a little relief.

Goku got out a senzu bean and gave one to Vegeta to put it in Trunks mouth because he knelt next to Trunks while Goku knelt next to Bra.

Vegeta put the senzu bean in his son's mouth while Goku gently put a sense bean in Bra's mouth.

Vegeta looked over Trunks damages he pulled his shirt and noticed that it was all bloody, he knew his own Ki blast and that was that. He then looked at his daughter and her head was bleeding he cursed himself mentally. He came around and lifted his daughter's head and noticed it has been slammed to the floor.

"Dammit Kakarot why isn't the senzu bean working"? Vegeta was becoming angry but the truth was he was angry at himself for hurting his children like this.

"Take it easy Vegeta, they've been hurt badly it will take some time, we should take them and leave".

Vegeta nodded his head, it was better getting away from the place before more problems happen, they had to get out because Goku noticed past Vegeta coming closer so he had to go.

Goku broke the silence because Vegeta seem like he was dozing off thinking about something. "Hey Vegeta I'll take Trunks and you take Bra since you're right next to her".

Vegeta snapped out of it, he was looking at his kids thinking how proud he is of them both, although in the beginning he didn't want Trunks but he really is happy for the child, and Bra he never wanted a girl and never thought him of all people would have a daughter or a family for that matter but he is thankful that Bulma gave him his greatest gift his two children.

Vegeta took Bra in his arms gently he got up and Goku held Trunks in his hands and they teleported back to the ship.

Bulma and Goten were sitting next to each other Goten had to explain to Bulma that they've been found. And then he had to convince her not to follow them and just head back to the ship.

Now they are sitting side by side and Bulma had explained some things to Goten because eventually he was going to find out sooner or later. Goten kept nagging the question to her and she couldn't ignore it any longer.

Suddenly while Bulma was talking Goku and Vegeta appeared in front of them, she looked at them both, they had worried looks on their faces. She ran to them to see if her children were okay.

Goku spoke for her while she is taking Bra from Vegeta's hand. "They're fine but they need time to heal". Is all Goku said Goten's eyes widened how could his best friend get hurt, Trunks was much too strong to get hurt.

There was something that Goku was hiding but Goten ignored it, he knew his father too much and he knew when something is wrong.

Bulma placed her daughter on the bed in the little room, while Vegeta placed Trunks on the other bed next to his daughter. He looked at his son, he knew why he was hurt, he tried to protect his identity, he tried to protect his sister, and most of all he wouldn't fight his father.

Goten saw Goku looking out the window he was thinking about something but he wasn't sure if he could tell them yet especially with Vegeta's patience going off.

Goten spoke soft so no one could hear him, "dad, is something wrong that you don't want to say".

Goku looked at his son, he was so grateful that his past was nothing evil, he wouldn't know how to explain it to his children. He loved his children greatly but he also knew that Vegeta loved his children as well and he was very attached to them, because he never had the opportunity to live a normal life until Bulma came a long and Goku understood that he knew how Vegeta worked all too well.

"It's not important Goten, don't worry about it".

Goten didn't believe it he knew it had to be something serious because he never seen his father like this.

"Dad I know when something is wrong, it's Trunks isn't it"? Goku looked at his son, he was close but not quite, actually Trunks was fine it, was Bra.

"Son don't worry it doesn't concern Trunks at all".

Goten still not fully convinced but let his father on his own.

Bulma was sitting down next to Vegeta, in the room where their children were, she knew Vegeta was hurt but she couldn't do anything about what had happened. She put her hands on his back and rubbed it to release some of his pain.

Vegeta looked at her he couldn't be mad at her although he wanted to throw his anger somewhere but none of them deserved it, Goku and Goten helped he couldn't yell at them for nothing. But Bulma it was her fault for letting them see the time machine.

"This was all your fault, you just had to show them that damned machine of yours". With that he got up from next to her, even though he said the words harshly and very cold, he felt guilty right after the words left his mouth. It wasn't Bulma's fault she was just proud of her work and wanted to show her family her greatest invention. And it wasn't Bra's fault either she's just a little girl she didn't know any better.

Bulma's anger now has hit the top, she was holding her anger on him since she saw that her kids were hurt by his hand. "Well excuse me if I was so proud of my hard work, that all I wanted was to show my family my accomplishments, of course you wouldn't know about accomplishments because you never had any". She knew she was wrong but at this moment she was mad and had to throw something in his face.

"What are you babbling about, what's that supposed to mean". He was so angry at her and now she throws this in his face about him accomplishing nothing now he was furious.

Bulma spoke again and even colder than ever "You, You are never happy, always complaining about who knows what, barely pay attention to your children, all you do is train, and most of all, you never appreciate anything anyone gives you or does for you, and you never appreciated me, now you have the guts to sit here and say it's my fault that they were hurt under YOUR hands".

As soon as the last sentence came out of her mouth she felt guilt build up everywhere she didn't mean it that way, and everything else she said wasn't 100% true, Vegeta actually spent a lot of time with her and the kids, he would train but not the entire day. But the one thing she is right about is that they were hurt under his hands. Bulma started crying.

Vegeta looked at her, with pain rising in his heart with guilt for blaming her and for hearing what she really feels. He hated to see her cry, she barely cried but this time she must've been in pain. He didn't know what to say he wanted to throw some harsh words at her, but right now wasn't the time to.

Vegeta crossing his arms on his chest and said "so this all my fault…" before he could finish what he wanted to say he heard a moan coming from Trunks.

Bulma stopped at heard her son waking up she wanted to jump with joy but instead she ran to her son's side and Vegeta right next to her.

Trunks slowly opened his eyes he saw his father, and tried to get up but couldn't there was fear in his eyes and Vegeta hated that.

"Leave us alone, we don't have the dragon balls". Is all Trunks said before he tried to escape but then he heard his mother's voice she was on the other side of the bed, how could he not see her.

"Trunks it's okay, you're safe now, we're heading home". Is all Bulma said when Trunks turned to face her he relaxed a little knowing he was going to be safe.

"Is Bra okay". Trunks tried to say before looking around for her.

This time Vegeta spoke he hated to see his own son fearing him "Your sister is sleeping she'll be okay…how…how are you feeling". Vegeta managed to say he never shows his emotions but he felt as if he owes his children.

Trunks looked at his father without hate or disgust, but with fear, he still loved his father he couldn't explain it but he looked up to the guy. And there were a lot of questions to be asked Trunks knew his father wasn't the man he used to be so why punish the truth.

Trunks noticed his father's eyes they were filled with worry, and emotions running all over them no matter how much his father tried to hide it, he couldn't he was worried about his children and Trunks only needed that reassurance to make sure his father is the one that's been taking care of the family.

"Why" is all Trunks said to his father, Vegeta knew what he was saying but decided to challenge his question.

"Why what"

Trunks looked at him, why was his father being so hard he knew what he was asking.

"Why were you like that, I'm sure you remember yourself in Namek".

Vegeta looked at his son, he couldn't answer the question his son asked, at that moment he felt almost ashamed of himself.

Bulma stepped in she knew her husband couldn't answer the question.

"Hunny, your father had a hard childhood, his father was a harsh man, and he never knew his mother". Bulma had to say something and what she said was 100% correct but not an answer for his actions.

Trunks spoke again he had to know why "But that's not a reason, dad you were going to kill Bra, and RAPE her if we didn't give you the dumb dragon balls".

Bulma's eyes widened she knew he'd rape before but a little girl no way. Vegeta had a lump stuck in his throat, he felt his heart almost stop Bulma looked at her husband with disgust. But she couldn't say anything in front of Trunks she had to back up her husband right now and talk to her husband later.

Vegeta had to say something he knew even before he would never have rape a little girl kill her yes but Rape? No way he thought it would be disgusting. Vegeta's trail of thought stopped when he heard Goku's say something which he was thankful for. "Trunks your father may have been evil but he would never have rape a little girl, he must've said that to get you to give him what he wanted, but that was the past Trunks, and this is who your father is now, a caring, loving, good man".

Trunks thought about it, maybe he's right but that doesn't answer his question he was going to kill Bra she's a little girl.

Before Trunks could say anything else his father finally spoke Vegeta knew what his son wanted to say "Son I was a cold hearted killer, I was selfish and hated everything that came in my way. I was raised by a man named Frieza who is even worse than I was, he made me to the man I was, but then I met Kakarot and your mother and I found there was more to life than killing and hurting others. I found love and care".

Vegeta couldn't believe himself he actually just said an emotional love speech to his son, while his wife and Goku were there, wow he must be more out of it than he thought.

Bulma almost in tears she never heard her husband say anything like that but she is glad that he did.

Goku felt his heart warm he knew Vegeta was nothing like before he was a changed man and everyone knew it. Goten was behind his father not saying anything but happy his best friend is okay.

Trunks looked at his father and never in his life heard his father say something like that. He stood up from the bed and looked into Vegeta's eyes and asked the question he's been waiting to ask "Dad, no matter what I saw and what you did, for some reason it didn't give me a reason to hate you, it's like I couldn't hate you no matter what, but I need to know something, you wouldn't ever hurt mom, Bra or me right"?

Vegeta looked at his son, some worry and relief left his heart because his son doesn't hate him, "I would never hurt my family, what you saw back there I had no family so I didn't know you existed yet".

With that Trunks slammed into his father and hugged him tightly and said "I love you dad". Was all said. Vegeta hugged him back and kissed him on the head and whispered in his ears "I love you too son".

HEY EVERYONE I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS; THERE WILL BE A SEQUAL COMING VERY SOON; FIND OUT WHAT GOKU IS HIDING AND WHAT ABOUT BRA…


End file.
